MENTIROSA MENTIROSA
by xjapan
Summary: Dot Warner se las ha arreglado con mentiras para salir de sus lios Wakko harto de este situacion pide un simple deseo ahora por 24 horas no podra mentir basado en la pelicula mentiroso mentiroso
1. Chapter 1

MENTIROSA , MENTIROSA

CAPITULO UNO

UN SIMPLE DESEO

Animaniacs no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador el sr Stiven Speelberg

Era un dia comun y corriente los hermanos Wakko y Dot salian de la escuela hacia su casa , el va a toda prisa mientras ella va bastante pensativa

Wakko- Dot no se te olvide que hoy es la premiacion de Yak

Dot -¿es hoy? ash, pero tengo audicion hoy le prometi a Buster y a los chicos que estaria

Wakko- Dot tienes suficiente tiempo es en la noche pero tienes que estar presente

Dot- te lo prometo estare ahi

Wakko- Dot es encerio no mas escusas esta noche es importante para nuestro hermano asi que mas vale que estes

Dot - ok estare ahi 8 en punto ni un minuto mas

Pero cuando dieron las ocho ella estaba practicando con Buster y sus amigos en su grupo musical , se habia olvidado por completo de la cita hasta que Buster vio un recado de su hermana Babsy que decia lo siguiente

_Buster_

_Fui con Wakko y Fifi al auditorio porfavor le dices a Dot que nos alcanze _

_recuerden que es importante para Yakko que este ahi _

_no se les valla a olvidar _

_Babsy_

Dot- hay no ahora si estoy frita , tengo que pensar en un buen pretexto

Sheerley -tranquila eres la mejor mentirosa recuerdas

Dot- bueno eso si ya me voy los veo mañana

Mientras en el auditorio se estaba llevando a cabo la premiacion este evento estaria a cargo de Michelle Piper y Zakary Quinto quienes en ese preciso momento estaban a punto de dar a conocer el nombre del ganador sin embargo Yakko no estaba nervioso mas bien preocupado por la aucencia de Dot era tal que ni escucho cuando lo nombraron como ganador

Fifi- mon amour ganaste

Wakko- felicidades hermano

Yakko ¿enserio? valla no lo escuche

Babsy pasa a recibir tu premio

Mas tarde Dot habia llegado al auditorio una hora despues y la premiacion ya habia terminado, alcanzo a ver a la enfermera Hello que venia acompañada del Dr Rascahuele y decidio ir a preguntar

Dr - Dot ¿donde estabas? la premiacion termino hace mucho

Dot amm bueno tuve inconveniente en llegar y ¿como estuvo?

Hello- bueno le dieron el primer lugar parece que el documental de Magallanes fue un exito

Dot- me alegro y ¿estaba nervioso?(en ese momento Yakko aparece por detras)

Yakko no mas bien triste porque no te vi

Dot -ay Yak lo lamento esque tuve problemas para llegar me perdi y para colmo me encontre con la fastidiosa de Elmira quesque me queria mostrar su nueva mascota y no sabia como safarme de ella por eso tarde perdon

Yakko -esta bien hermanita te comprendo vamos a casa

Claro todo lo que dijo Dot era mentira tenia una gran facilidad para mentir y no meterse en lios cuando su belleza dejo de ser una tactica comenzo a usar las mentiras como arma para conseguir lo que queria cosa que no todos creian pues Wakko ya estaba harto de esta situacion y de que manipulara los sentimientos de su hermano mayor a su favor asi que decidio ponerle fin

Wakko ¿y ahora con que pretexto le saliste?

Dot(haciendose la disimulada)- no te entiendo

Fifi- no te hagas ¿que mentiga le dijiste paga que te pegdonaga?

Dot- bueno eso a ti no te incumbe

Fifi - me impogta pogque lo quiego y no esta bien lo que haces

Wakko -tiene razon Dot se que Yak no es nuestro padre pero nos ha cuidado como tal realmente se ha sacrificado mucho por nosotros

Dot- ¿creen que no lo se? pero tambien debe comprender que ya no somos niños y que tarde o teprano haremos nuestras vidas y el tendra que hacer la suya

Fifi(furiosa) -EGUES UNA DESCONCIDEGADA

Wakko(sosteniendola) no Fifi no compliques mas las cosas,que ya viene Yak Dot piensa en lo que haces por una vez en tu vida

Mas tarde Yakko llego con una gran noticia pues Linkin park estaba interesado en su cancion y querian que la cantara en su proximo concierto

el problema era que seria el viernes en la noche y en ese momento Dot y su grupo tenian audicion asi que inventaria una excusa para no asiastir lo que no sabia era lo que pasaria en ese dia

Yakko -mieren una estrella fugaz pidan un deseo

Wakko - bien aqui va el mio

Dot- es mi turno ahora

Wakko-¿que pidieron?

Yakko-hey no se vale decir sino no se cumple

Mas tarde

Wakko - hey ¿quien rayos es usted?

Hombre- soy tu hado padrino y vine a concederte tu deseo(estrecha su mano)

Wakko- pues mucho gusto Hado ya me puede soltar

El hombrecillo empieza hablar y hablar su platica era tan aburrida y monotona que el pobre de Wakko ya no sabia si golpearlo con su maso o llamar a la policia asi que lo interrumpio

Wakko -si, si, si que interesante pero ¿que hay de mi deseo?

Hado- bien pidelo de una vez

Wakko -se que esta complicado lo que le voy a pedir pero me gustaria que por un solo dia mi hermana no pudiera mentir

Fin del capitulo uno

¿se cumplira su deseo?

¿que pasara ahora?

Lo sabremos en el capitulo dos


	2. Chapter 2

MENTIROSA MENTIROSA  
CAPITULO DOS  
UN DIA DE LOCOS PARTE UNO

Al dia siguiente los tres hermanos se levantaron a desayunar y alistarse para la escuela como siempre todo iba normal hasta que...

Yakko-buenos dias

Dot-¿que tienen de buenos?-(se tapa la boca)

Yakko y Wakko se miraron con caras de what normalmente ella contestaba bien el saludo por mas de malas que estuviera mientras que el mayor estaba realmente confundido el de enmedio se dio cuenta de algo si su deseo se habia cumplido pero habria que hacer una pequeña prueba y eso seria durante el camino a clases ,todos los dias un mendigo se acercaba a pedirles una moneda y Dot sabia como desaserse de el claro con una mentira pero como ya no podia mentir no supo como salir de esta

Mendigo - disculpen jovenes ¿no podrian ayudar a un compatriota americano que ha caido en desgracia?

Dot -no porque no queremos (se tapa la boca otravez)

Mendigo -TACAÑOS

Wakko -¿que paso? normalmente le sales conque no traes cambio u olvidaste la cartera

Dot- ay no se me siento bien rara ¿viste lo que paso en la mañana ? no pude decirle buenos dias a Yak por que estaba de malas

Wakko- si no me dices no me doy cuenta,"_increible mi deseo se cumplio_"

Mas tarde

Maestro Porki- bubuenonos didias eestudiantes hoy teetenemos una clase mumuy espepecial de etica

Dot (a Sherley) - rayos a quien le importa eso

Maestro Porki - señorita Wawarner ¿titiene algo que cocompartir con los dedemas?

Dot- no profe pero si su clase es aburridisima "_ay no ¿que hice?"_

Todos se quedan con caras de what nadie se atrevio a emitir un sonido pues la cara del maestro era tan intimidante que daba miedo si asi era el profesor Porki era buen maestro pero si lo hacian enojar tendrian serios problemas y lo peor fue cuando le dijo viejo panzon al maestro que ahora si estaba que echaba chispas

Maestro Porki (furioso) -¿viejo panzon yo? a la oficicina del diddirector ahora

En la oficina del director

Director Bugs- Dot no se que te pasa ultimamente tengo varias quejas de casi todos tus maestros el profesor Claudio dijo que lo cuestionaste en clase, el profesor Silvestre dijo que lo llamaste fanfarron , y ahora el profesor Porki dijo que dijiste que su materia era aburrida en su cara y ademas lo llamaste viejo panzon ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Dot , nose creo que fui demaciado sincera el dia de hoy

Director Bugs- te dejare ir con una advertencia pero una queja mas y me vere obligado a llamar a tu tutor deacuerdo

Dot -ok

Ya a solas Dot se puso a pensar que estaba pasando porque dijo todo lo que pensaba de sus maestros en sus narices porque no contesto bien el saludo y el porque no le dio un buen pretexto al mendigo ¿porque no podia mentir?

Dot "_ok tengo que idear una mentira_" (toma una pluma azul) -esta pluma es roj,,,,, aazzul no es roazul yase lo escribire (intenta escirbir la frase la pluma es roja pero cuando esta apunto de escribir la palabra roja no puede y termina escribiendo la verdad al fina todo el cuaderno esta rayoneado hasta en su cara esta escrita la palabra azul)

Wakko- y ahora ¿que te paso? pareces escultura de arte moderno

Dot . -estoy enloqueciendo hermano enloqueciendo no puedo mentir ni por escrito hoy fui a dar a la direcion por llamar fanfarron al profe Silvestre metiche al profe Claudio y panzon al profe Porki y el director dijo que una queja mas y llamaria a Yak no se que pasa

Wakko- amm quisa yo te pueda responder eso

Fin del capitulo dos

¿como reaccionara Dot al saber que Wakko fue el causante?

¿sobrevivira al resto del dia?

¿que pasara cuando Yakko sepa la verdad?

Losabremos la proxima semana


	3. Chapter 3

MENTIROSA MENTIROSA

CAPITULO TRES  
UN DIA DE LOCOS PARTE DOS

Wakko- y eso fue exactamente lo que paso (Dot se queda muda) valla crei que estarias furiosa

Dot(furiosa) -SI ESTOY ENOJADA ARREGLALO

Wakko- no puedo el deseo se rompe hasta cumplidas 24 horas

Dot -y ¿a que horas se desase esta maldicion?

Wakko- como a las nueve mas o menos a esa hora se me aparecio el hado

Dot- genial solo esto faltaba que mi hermano me arruinara la vida

Wakko ¿que yo que? mas bien tu se la estabas arruinando a Yak y sabes que no me arrepiento

Dot te voy a descuartizar (suena el timbre) te salvo la campana pero llegando a casa Yak se va a enterar quien le provoco un infarto a la profe Abuelita y el porque renuncio

Wakkp ¿me vas a delatar? que mala eres

Dot -tu empezaste (se va a su salon)

Esa era precisamente la clase de la maestra Abuelita pero debido a que renuncio por culpa de Wakko no tenian maestro hasta que el director Bugs entro al salon con un nuevo profesor se trataba de un joven coyote de unos veintitantos el cual era recien egresado y sobrino del maestro Willi E Coyote asi que ya mas o menos sabia como eran sus alumnos

Director Bugs- buenos dias jovenes debido a que por alguna razon la maestra Abuelita renuncio he traido a un nuevo maestro jovenes les presento al maestro Tech E Coyote

Mientras El joven maestro se presentaba con los chicos Dot y Sherleey tenian una conversacion sobre el

Sheerley -¿ya viste al nuevo profe?

Dot -si te soy sincera normalmente no me gustan mas grandes pero este maestro es tan ardiente que hornearia galletas sobre el

Sheerley- si que las comeria

Director Bugs-señorita Loon señorita Warner pongan atencion a la clase Tech te los encargo en especial a Dot

Maestro Tech- pierda cuidado director se que los chicos y yo nos llevaremos bien

La clase parece normal mientras Dot no dijera ni pensara nada todo estaria bien hasta que Elmira furiosa le quiso echar pleito asegurando que ella le queria quitar a su novio Max a lo que Dot respondio la verdad pues solo le interesaba su dinero en ese momento Elmira se lazna contra ella provocando una explocion en el laboratorio y liberando a los dos ratones que tenia Tech como sujetos de prueba

Cerebro- bien Pinki ahora que somos libres debemos planear lo que haremos mañana en la noche

Pinki-¿y que haremos mañana en la noche Cerebro?

Cerebro- lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Pinki tratar de conquistar el mundo

Autora son pinki son pinki y cerebro bro bro bro ejem sigamos con la historia

La explocion se puede ver en la universidad Acme donde Yakko estudia la carrera de Literatura el estudia en las mañanas y trabaja como asistente del Dr Rascahuele por las tardes por lo cual estaba siempre a las carreras justo cuando estaba apunto de tomar su almuerzo ve ala explocion

Yakko- viene de la prepa (saca su celular) no suenes no suenes( suena el celular) rayos si diga

Director Bugs - hola Yakko ¿estas ocupado?

Yakko - director Bugs ¿cuanto tiempo?

Director Bugs - si solo una semana ¬¬

yakko- tan rapido pasa el tiempo ¿verdad? _Wakko ahora que hiciste_

Director Bugs - necesito que vengas de inmediato tengo que hablarte de Dot

Yakko(preocupado) ¿de Dot? salgo para aya ahora mismo(cuelga el telefono) Fifi tengo que salir ahora para la prepa cubreme por favor

Fifi clago Yaki dile al diguectog Bugs y al maestro Pepe que le mando saludos

Yakko- si le los dire gracias mon petit flo (se va)

Ya en la escuela

Yakko- ¿como esta Dot?

Director Bugs de salud bien pero varios maestros tienen varias quejas de ella

Yakko¿de Dot? es broma ¿verdad?

Maestro Claudio -no es broma digo no es broma hijo la pequeña me llamo metiche en clase

Maestro Silvestre -y ami fanfarron y viejo

Maestro Porki- sisin memencionar que mememe llallmo viviejo papanzon y cricritico mi claclase

Yakko no lo entiendo ella no es asi

Director Bugs - te llame porque ella y otra chica provocaron la explocion de el laboratorio necesito que me garantises que cambiara su comportamiento aunque por increible que paresca el maestro Tech no ha presentado queja alguna necesta hablar contigo

Yakko -deacuerdo voy para alla por cierto Fifi le manda saludos

director Bugs dile que puede venir cuando quiera

Mientras en el laboratorio

maestro Tech- escucha Dot se que esto no es facil pero no debes ser tan sincera con lo que dices

Elmira -¿sincera esta? porfavor si es una profecional de la mentira

Dot -aunque no lo creas por hoy no puedo mentir por mas que quisiera

Yakko(entrando al laboratorio) ¿queria verme profesor?

Maestro Tech ¿amm tu eres el tutor de Dot ?

Yakko am si profesor por increible que paresca

Maestro Tech bien chicas pueden irse (ambas se van) ahora entiendo porque su comportamiento ¿donde estan sus padres?

Yakko- (tratando de no llorar) nuestros padres murieron hace varios años desde entonces yo soy responsable de ella y de mi otro hermano

Maestro Tech -ya veo entiendo como te sientes yo tambien perdi a mis padres cuando era apenas un adolescente tambien tengo un hermano pequeño aunque tengo a mi tio no quisiera dejarlo con el porque es propenso a accidentes

Yakko- entonces entiende que no puedo dedicar mi tiempo a nada mas

Maestro Tech si , te comprendo perfectamente pero tambien comprendo que ella algun dia tendra que aprender a volar con sus propias alas te aconsejo que aprendas a separar tu vida personal y la de ellos

Yakko- gracias por escucharme Profesor intentare seguir su consejo

Mas tarde

Yakko- no puedo creerlo , ¿agrsiva insolente, criticona, respondona? esperaria esto de Wakko o cosas peores

Wakko -oye

Yakko- pero ¿de ti?

Dot - pues el tuvo la culpa de todo anda Wakko dile a Yak que fue lo que me hiciste

Wakko -pues digamos que yo fui indirectamete responsable de algo que no fue mi culpa

Yakko- ¿se podrian explicar si son tan amables?

Wakko- pues yo pedi anoche un deseo y ese deseo fue que Dot no pudiera decir ni una mentira por todo un dia

Yakko-(apunto de soltar la carcajada) Dot ¿sin mentir? es broma si claro esto es una broma ¿donde esta la camara escondida?

Dot no ,Yak no es broma este menso pidio ese estupido deseo y ahora no puedo mentir ni por escrito para probartelo preguntame lo que quieras como por ejemplo amm que le paso a la maestra Abuelita

Yakko- pero si Wakko y tu me dijeron que sufrio un accidente porvocado por Max Montana con quien no quiero verte por cierto

Dot- pues fue mentira lo que en realidad paso fue que este y su amigo Hamilton le hicieron una broma super pesada y la pobre se infarto por eso renuncio dijo que Wakko seria una carga para otro

Yakko- despues me arreglo contigo Joker region cuatro

Wakko traidora

Dot- pues estamos a mano

Wakko -asi pues ella anda con el hermano de Babsy

Dot -Wakko callate

Wakko- y nunca estuvo con Elmira ayer ella me lo dijo

Dot - YA BASTA

Yakko- suficiente tengo que ir con el Dr ahora hablare contigo mas tarde (se va)

Wakko- ya estamos iguales

Fin del capitulo tres

¿que pasara ahora que Yakko sepa donde estuvo Dot?

¿seguira el consejo de Tech?

¿aprendera Dot una leccion?

Hasta el capitulo cuatro que sera el penultimo


	4. Chapter 4

MENTIROSA MENTIROSA

CAPITULO CUATRO

LA VERDAD

Más tarde los chicos estaban intentando aclarar las cosas pues Wakko ya la había delatado, y como el día aún no había terminado seguía sin poder mentir así que tuvieron una larga charla sobre lo ocurrido anoche

Yakko-¿Por qué me mentiste?

Dot- no tuve opción en verdad te portas como sí...

Yakko-mira sé que no soy papa pero…

Dot-pues deja de fingir que lo eres

Wakko ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASI A NUESTRO HERMANO?

Yakko- Wakko no te metas por favor

Wakko - DE VERDAD NADA TE IMPORTA SOLO TU

Dot- ESO NO ES CIERTO TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE MI

Yakko- YA BASTA LOS DOS

Dot-me voy de aquí (se va)

Wakko-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Dot- lejos (se va)

Wakko- DOT VUELVE AQUÍ (intenta seguirla pero Yakko lo detiene)

Yakko- déjala necesita estar al solas

Más tarde en su larga caminata la chica intenta reflexionar lo que acababa de pasar no quería herir a su hermano pero por culpa de ese deseo no podía callarse lo que realmente pensaba estaba furiosa con Wakko por lo ocurrido pero estaba más enojada consigo misma por todo lo que paso, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamiento que no vio lo mucho que ya había caminado cuando vio a alguien conocido en ese vecindario

Dot –maestro Tech no sabía que vivía aquí

Tech-acabo de mudarme y ¿tu que andas haciendo por aquí?

Dot-bueno tuve una pelea con mi hermano y decidí salir a caminar

Tech- ya veo ¿quieres que lo llame? (en ese momento un pequeño coyote gris de unos cinco años se aproxima a ellos) oh aquí estas Dot te presento a mi hermanito Calamidad

Dot-hola pequeñín (el pequeño se esconde detrás de su hermano) veo que es un poco tímido ¿y sus padres?

Tech-Calamidad y yo estamos en la misma situación que ustedes nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente cuando él era todavía un bebe desde entonces yo me hago cargo de el

Dot- pero usted tiene a su tío el maestro Willy

Tech.- ni loco lo dejo con el mi tío está mal de la cabeza en su terca obsesión de atrapar a un tal correcaminos puede ponerlo en riesgo sé que no es fácil pero prefiero esforzarme para mantenerlo a salvo y hacer lo mejor para el

En ese momento la chica recordó lo mucho que su hermano mayor había hecho por ellos él era el único que realmente tenía la paciencia para poder controlarlos en sus locas travesuras y sobre todo para cuidarlos de la mejor manera posible

Dot-maestro muchas gracias pero yo tengo que resolver esto

Fin del capítulo cuatro

¿Cómo hará Dot para resolver esto?

¿Habrá aprendido una lección antes de que el día termine?

Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo nota el quinto capítulo será el ultimo


End file.
